Rojas XII
Rojas XII was a planet colonized by the Human race in the year 2119, and was also known as the only known colonized planet in the Inora 4 Quadrant. It was part of the United Earth Republic and was home to the Moranfire Academy of Military Science, and also was known to be the home of Jordan Lorfield and Oscar Sun. The Planet was Attacked and occupied by the Universal Generation on July 2nd of 2158, leading to the total and genocidal Annhilation of the planets entire population leaving only Oscar and Jordan the only surviving humans of Rojas XII's destruction. About 189 years after the Battle of Rojas XII, and roughly 58 years after The Galactic War, the Planet was re-terraformed, and recolonized on October 20th of 2347, where a new academy was built for military purposes, while at the same time was also build as a rememberance to the old Moranfire Academy that was destroyed 189 years ago in 2158. History 'The Galactic War' The planet was invaded by the Universal Generation during a surprise attack on July 2nd of 2158. Many people died in the milions during the invasion and the only known survivors of the attack were the four remaining members of Hiarak Squad; Tarah O-Neil, Oscar Sun, Maggie Grenia and Jordan Lorfield. They were rescued by New Harrison, and Ike Koakshi and the Crew of the URS Incora hours after the planets fall, but were not able to evacuate completely until the morning of July 3rd, due to heavy Universal Generation interference, patrols and anti Air Cannons which prevent Home Drop ships from arrivng down onto the planet to retrieve them. Though these survivors had escaped the ruined academy, Tarah would be killed by a War Rover after a Stryker forced the vehicle off the road, reducing the survival rate to 3. Despite strong resistance by the Universal Generation, New Harrison and Ike managed to lead the group out of danger and towards the Nor Fields where they later escaped the slaughter of Rojas XII. Despite escaping Rojas XII Maggie who was shot in the chest, just hours before the Incora arrived in the planets skies, died from her wounds hours after she the Incora escaped, due to not getting to the medical bay in time, but mostly due to the fact of the shot cutting one of her Hearts Veins. The death of Maggie Grenia would once again reduce the Survival rate of Rojas XII's dropping the account from 3 to 2. After the Engagement, Rojas XII remained under Universal Generation occupation throughout the rest of the Galactic War, and was since than used as a prison in order to torture and kill Organic life forms slowly and painfully. These events would eventually lead into a riot, which erupted amongst the prisoners who had managed to over power the Universal Generation guards and occupy one of the prison fortresses, but this riot was easily quelled, and all prisoners of Prison 101, were executed, and their home planets Invaded. As the war began to take a bad turn against the Universal Generation, at the time of the 23rd Century, a single fleet of Arkian forces arrived in Rojas XII's Orbit and sent a small attack force in an attempt to establish a foot hold and liberate the planet. Though the foot hold was established, the Universal Generation counter attacked and forced the AAS Momorak, into retreat. By April 12th, of 2205, the URS Incora returned to Rojas XII and deployed forces to the planets surface after 45 years. Despite taking heavy causalities, many of the death camps were liberated, and the prisoners of all organic species began to arm themselves with Universal Generation weaponry, and strengthen the Incora's forces. The Battle soon began to turn against the Universal Generation as their forces were now starting to become outnumbered and out matched, in one grave attempted the Universal Generation attempted to quell the rebellion by Orbital Bombardment with the UGN Ramas, but the Ramas was destroyed by the Incora, just before it had the chance to fire its Orbital cannons. 12 months later, United arrived, by 2206, and Rojas XII was liberated. 'Post Galactic War' At the end of the Galactic War, Rojas XII's surface still remained heavily damaged and destroyed rendering the planet to be a non livable rock. By August 2nd of 2291, the United Earth Republic erased Rojas out from its Colonized world systems, and decided to abandon a second attempt on recolonizing or repairing the planets surface. However 57 years later, the URS Omaha, arrived back at Rojas XII, where the planet had been Re-Terraformed back into a livable planet, and the United Earth Republic after hearing of this remarkable news added Rojas XII back onto the map, and recolonization of the world began on October of 2347. After being recolonized the Ruins of the former Moranfire Academy were left alone as a memorial to those that died in the Galactic War 189 years ago in 2158, while the same fate would also occur with the Nor Field. A new Military academy was made in order to take the place of Moranfire, and was later known as New Moranfire Academy, a school dedicated to Rojas XII's former school that had been destroyed in The Galactic War ''Trivia'' Category:Organic Planets Category:Universal Locations Category:United Earth Republic